The rebel
by Mayxo
Summary: Ash isn’t like your typical district 2 girl.She isn’t in the games for the violence or for the fun of it,she is there to prove to the capital that district 2 are more powerful than they think.She and her best friend Adrian enter the games together,will they make it?


I woke up and slammed my head into something hard.I groaned and rubbed my head.I had sat up straight against the wall.I punched the wall but instantly regretted it.I brushed my black hair from my emerald eyes and stood up,my legs shaking.I looked into the shattered mirror on the wall at myself.Apart from the bruise forming on my forehead I look half decent.My freckles flecked across my cheekbones reminded me of a young child,even though I was turning 16.I heard noise outside."Reaping day."I said to myself.Now since I'm from district 2 you would probably expect me to be excited about this.I'm really not.Why you my ask.Because I lost my brother to these stupid games.A lot of people say stuff like 'He was honoured to have died in the arena.' Or 'He died a hero!" Honestly,it's all fake.It wasn't heroic,it was tragic.I put on a black shirt and jeans with a black jumper.I tied my hair in a neat ponytail and jogged downstairs.

My father sat at the table grinning madly."Morning."I said,sitting beside my sister,Kayla.She was grinning as well.Why were they so happy about the hunger games after what happened to Sean?I felt anger coursing through me but kept my mouth shut.Kayla shoved food into her mouth excitedly,her brown hair almost dipping in her water."Big day for us."She said,gulping another mouthful down.I propped at a piece of bacon."Yeah..." My father took a sip of his drink and raised his glass."To Sean."We lifted our glasses."To Sean!" I didn't want to eat,in case it came back up again but I still forced myself.I couldn't do this on an empty stomach.I gagged with every mouthful so after a while I gave up."I'm going to go see Adrian."I said,standing up.They both nodded as I walked away.

Walking through the streets I saw them setting up for the reaping.I kept my head down so that nobody tried to stop me and talk.Once I reached Adrians he opened the door almost instantly.His brown hair was flattened down with gel and his icy blue eyes were gleaming.He had sharp features."Hey,Ash."I hugged him.When I pulled away I grabbed him by the shoulders."Are we still sticking to the plan?"I asked.He nodded.Me and Adrian had been friends since,well,forever.This year we had made a massive decision.We were going to participate in the hunger games.Together.Both of our parents wanted us to regardless of the risks so why not together?The alarm sounded for us to go to the reaping.Adrian held my hand."You ready?"I swallowed hard and put on a firm expression."Are you?"He gathered himself."Yes."We walked down to the square together.People were cheering and laughing as if this was a happy event.It disgusted me.They were like animals.

Me and Adrian split up into our sections as the ceremony began.Our district representative made her way up to the stage,waving and smiling."Good morning district 2!"The crowds screamed and applauded.The video we watched every year came on.I gazed over at Adrian and we mouthed the words,mimicking president snow.I saw a camera zoom in on us at that part.I really hoped they'd got that on camera,I'd pay good money to see snows face when he sees that.At the end of the video Ryla our representative practically skipped across the stage."Ladies first!"A lot of girls squealed.Before she could even pull out a name I stepped forward."I volunteer!" She beamed at me as I walked up to the stage."Excellent!Whats your name sweetie?"I considered what I wanted my act to be.I decided on confident and flirty."Ashlay Black" She let out an obviously fake gasp."Sean Black's brother?"I nodded,faking a smile."Very moving."She moved over to the boys."Now for the boys!"She picked out a piece of paper but before she read it Adrian stepped to the front."I volunteer!" Ryla let out a giggle sort of like a small child when they get a new toy on Christmas."How exciting!Whats your name?" He cleared his throat."Adrian."He kept his eyes on me."Do you know Ashlay?"She asked noticing him looking at me."Yes,"He said.She smiled and held our hands in the air."I present to you,the tributes of district 2!" We were told to shake hands and we did.I reassuringly squeezed his hand and he smiled at me.

I was lead into a room near the back.My sister and father were let in.My father stood in front of me and smiled."I'm so proud of you!"He hugged me and left.I admit that I was slightly hurt by that.I could die doing this and all he can say is I'm so proud of you- my thoughts were interrupted by my sister hugging me."Come back to me."She whispered before leaving.I took a deep breath and followed the peacekeepers out of the building.

Me and Adrian were walked to the train.I looked at him.He was nodding at the cameras so I decided I'd better continue my act.Smiled and winked,blowing a kiss before disappearing into the train.Ryla clapped her hands together excitedly."Yay!"She squealed.I looked at Adrian who was sharing a look with me.We didn't even have to say anything,it was clear what we were thinking:she's crazy.I sighed and sat in a red velvet chair.Ryla left me and Adrian alone and we instantly started talking."Will you be my ally?"

"Yes,did you really think I wouldn't?"

Ryla burst in again."You have until 7pm alone time now !"Without another word we ran to the nearest room.I pulled a notebook off the shelf and the pen beside it.Adrian turned on the TV and we watched the reapings.District 1 was a tall thin girl with black hair and dark skin,her district partner was tanned and had blonde hair."Jem and Rick..."I scribbled down their names.'Potential allies.' Next was district 2.My face appeared on the screen.I looked decent and pretty much like any career should:like they had a chance at winning.Adrian was confident and we were pretty sure that we'd made a good impression.The next two that caught my eye was district four.The girl was short but had a deadly look in her eyes,they were so dark they appeared almost black just like her hair where as her skin was deathly pale.The boy looked about our age,tall but he was smiling.He was obviously handsome and I assumed that he was using that to his advantage."They are Pearl and Nathan." Adrian said.I wrote them down and put 'allies' next to it.Nobody else got my attention except for district 7.They were a couple who had volunteered to probably try and spark the rebellion again.Although the girl looked about 13 she was definitely not going to go down without a fight.Her ginger hair stood out against her blue eyes and freckles.She was pretty.The boy was glaring at the crowd.His blonde hair was rippling in the wind.I paused the TV on them."What is it?"Adrian said as I studied them."I want them as allies."I said. He seemed surprised but went with it."They are Willow and Ace." My eyes felt heavy as I lay against Adrians shoulder.I could feel myself drifting into a peaceful sleep...


End file.
